Thinking Of You
by SpencerReid'sGorgeousNerd19
Summary: *Year 4* Harry & Lauren were always close, doing everything together. Harry soon falls for her, but then a certain golden haired colored boy catches her eye. But along the way, Lauren suddenly realizes where her heart truly lies. (RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE) *ON HOLD*
1. The Jealousy Begins

This is my first Harry Potter story, a Harry OC. Since HP is my fave series and J.K Rowling is my most favorite author ever! So In honor of my fave author, im writing my own Harry OC. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Jealousy Begins…

It was a dark, cold eerie night. Crows were cawing loudly, old & ancient tombstones all around, all standing in front of a gothic looking house. But away from it all of it was a small cottage, where a caretaker by the name of frank. A family by the last name of Riddle was buried nearby, and the house that stood nearby belonged to the Riddle family many years ago. Frank the caretaker watched over the house, making sure no one broke into it or did anything to it.

Frank stood in his small house, the t.v going in the background, and the tea kettle being out on the stove. He looked up towards the Riddle house to see it was dark like it always was but then he saw the lights flash on. Gritting his teeth he put the dishcloth he had in his hand down in a angrily manner. "Bloody kids." he mumbled irritably. He grabbed the keys, his flashlight, and hat and was out the door. He slowly walked up to the house, flashlight shining so he could see, and was soon inside the house. _'Gather our old comrades, sending them a sign.' _said a raspy voice. Frank walked upstairs to see who it was, one of the steps was loud & creaky, he carefully walked over it, and stood there, listening to the conversation now taking place.

'"_perhaps were to do it without the boy." _said a long haired rat like man standing in front of a man with a snake like face, and raspy voice. _"No, the boy is everything, it cannot without him. It will be done as I say." _Then another man appeared, wearing a long leather jacket. _"I will not disappoint you my lord.' "good."_ Then out of nowhere, a long, big snake came slithering by, hissing at Frank who held up his flashlight. Then the snake began speaking a weird language. _"Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door. Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting." _He held up his wand and yelled, _"AVADA Kadavra!" A jet of green light flashed towards him sending him flying._

A loud steam of a tea kettle squealed loudly, loud enough to wake a young boy, who was thrashing wildly. "Harry!" Called out a girl. Harry awoke in a instant, putting his glasses on, and saw who was calling him. "Hermione, bad dream, When did you and Lauren get here?" he asked. "just now, you?" she asked ."last night." he said. Lauren stood there looking at Harry. "I saw it too." she simply said. He nodded. "Wake up, wake up Ronald." Hermione shook him. "Bloody hell" Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry rubbed his scar. "Honestly get dressed and don't go back to sleep. Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast is ready." Ron fell back asleep, as Hermione and Lauren walked out.

It was cool as the entire Weasley family, minus Mrs. Weasley, walked out towards the forest, along with Harry, Hermione, and Lauren. They were all going to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, Ireland vs. Bulgaria, it was the last Quidditch match, the final one. Everyone walked through the woods. "How far do we got?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Hey Dad, where are going?" "Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Arthur Weasley called back. Lauren giggled, along with Ginny & Hermione. "Arthur!" called a man. Arthur held up his hand, a small smile on his face. "It's about time son!" Arthur chuckled. "Sorry Amos, but some of had a bit of a sleepy start." he motioned towards Ron who was yawning loudly.

Lauren giggled, walking alongside Hermione and Ginny.

"This is Amos Diggory, works with me, at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley explained.

Then out from nowhere came a figure from the trees, jumping down.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric am I right?" Arthur asked, shaking Cedric's hand.

"Yes sir." Cedric replied.

As everyone walked ahead, Cedric and Lauren's eyes suddenly met.

Lauren could feel her heart beating rapidly, her face slightly turning red.

Cedric was tall, had golden colored hair, and the most breathtaking eyes Lauren had ever seen.

Cedric smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Cedric,"

Lauren smiled softly and took his hand, sending chills up and down her spine. "Lauren," she replied.

Harry looked back, seeing Lauren & Cedric walking together, smiling and laughing, sent a jealous feeling to the pit of his stomach, he turned his attention elsewhere.

Everyone crowded around a manky old boot, which was a port key.

Once everyone touched it, it was as if they were flying high in the sky, laughs of joy came from various.

"Let go kids!" Arthur shouted.

"What?" Lauren shouted.

"Let go!" He shouted.

Lauren, Harry, Ron, & Hermione let go and they felt as though they were falling through a very long pit, they all screamed as they landed on the ground.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I promise it will get better and the drama etc etc will get better as the story goes on. Please R & R**


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

Here's chapter two of my HP OC! Thanks for the two people that reviewed, you rock! Please review! Check out the soundtrack & banners which are on my wall. Thanks! :D

Chapter 2: The Qudditich World Cup

Lauren & Harry looked into the sky to see Mr. Weasley. Cedric, and Mr. Diggory floating down from the clouds, smiles & laughter coming from them.

"Bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Mr. Diggory chuckled, landing on the ground.

Everyone began walking towards the campsite, Cedric lent a hand to Lauren, who was still on the ground.

"Thanks." she smiled softly, grabbing his hand and standing up.

Harry glanced back again, jealousy still in the pit of his stomach.

Everyone got to the top of the hill.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch world cup." Mr. Weasley said happily.

Everyone looked on in amazement, seeing all the campers, tents, people with green/black flags and red/black flags, lots of tents around, folk music playing.

"Parting of the ways I think old chap. See you at the match." Mr. Weasley shook Mr. Diggory's hand.

"See you later Cedric." Fred & George called out in unison.

Mr. Weasley sighed happily. "Home Sweet Home." then walked inside with the others.

Harry & Lauren looked at each other for a few seconds before walking inside to see not a tent but what looked like the inside of a house.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron get out of the kitchen we're all hungry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron" Fred & George said.

Mr. Weasley looked at the twins. "Feet off the table."

"Feet off the table." they said In a sing song voice, putting their feet back on the table.

Lauren and Harry looked on in amazement. "I love magic." they said at the same time.

They looked at each other when they said it. Harry smiled and could feel herself blush a bit.

"I'll race you for the top bunk." Lauren giggled, running to the last empty bunk.

Harry rolled his eyes, laughing softly, seeing Lauren get the top bunk.

"I win." Lauren giggled at Harry as he was putting his stuff on the bottom bunk.

Harry chuckled, Lauren felt herself blush once again, laying on the top bunk, staring at the top of the tent.

Her thoughts lingered to Cedric. His eyes, the sound of his voice, and golden colored hair, made Goosebumps go across her skin. She wanted to be around him more, see him again.

"So Lauren, who do want to win tonight's match?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Lauren shook her head, then leaned over towards Harry's direction.

"Personally? I want Bulgaria to win. With Viktor Krum on their time, they're sure to win."

Harry looked at her. "I had a feeling you'd say that.

Lauren looked at him, Harry Potter. Her best friend since Year 1, friends closer than siblings. They did everything together, and told each other everything, well almost everything.

"Time to go, match will be starting soon." Mr. Weasley called out.

Harry and Lauren got up, walking side by side, joining the rest of the group.

Walking up to the stadium to where the match would be, the group met up with the Diggory's. When Lauren saw Cedric, she felt butterflies fill up in her stomach. He went next to her.

"You again." he said, smiling at her.

Lauren blushed slightly. "Me again."

They both chuckled, walking side by side.

Harry walked in between Ron & Hermione, glancing back at Lauren every 5 seconds, and he could tell by the look on her face, and her actions, she liked Cedric.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Me, Jealous? That's a load of rubbish." he lied, of course.

Ron also glanced at them, seeing Lauren laughing with Cedric.

"She does look happy." he commented.

Harry rolled his eyes walking up the balcony.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked, looking down about 100 feet.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." said a voice that anyone would recognize, Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Malfoy bragged.

Lucius took his walking stick, poking Draco in the stomach with it. "Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people."

Harry, Lauren, & Ron turned around, when Lucius stuck his walking stick on Harry's pal, Lauren put a hand on his shoulder, causing Harry to glance for one second then back to Lucius.

"Do enjoy yourself, while you can." he smirked, walking away.

Lauren looked at Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked with concerned eyes.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Lauren smiled, walking ahead.

They soon reached the top, everyone was cheering loudly.

"Yeah! Come on!" Fred shouted.

The out of nowhere, flyers came swooshing past them.

"There's the Irish! Troy and Mullet!" George exclaimed.

A huge leprechaun soon appeared in the sky, dancing & tipping his hat.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred shouted.

Everyone cheered loudly, chanting as well.

Lauren cheered loudly for the Bulgarians, Cedric looked at her, laughing. They're eyes met in an instant, his hand touching hers.

Lauren looked from him to their now touching hands, she felt even more butterflies in her stomach. She liked Cedric, she wouldn't lie but she felt a strange feeling like it wasn't right. But she pushed that feeling aside and held his hand.

Harry glanced over for one second, and once he saw them holding hands he was filled with more jealously than he ever had in his life.

Ireland ended up winning the match.

Everybody went back to the tent and was celebrating on Ireland winning.

Ron was on and on about Viktor Krum, everyone teased him about it.

"he's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than athlete, he's an artist!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up." he told her.

Then Fred & George broke out into a song.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Everyone else joined in.

All this happiness was soon to end when screaming came from outside.

Lauren's eyes & body froze." Something bad is happening out there."

Mr. Weasley looked at everyone, fear in his eyes. "We have to get out of here, now."

They got outside, large crowds pf people running and screaming, flames were surrounding.

"Run! It's the death eaters!" Someone cried out.

"Everybody get to the port key and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" Mr. Weasley said, then took off.

Harry stood there.

"Harry!" Lauren called out.

She gripped his hand and they started running. They lost the others, but they continued running until they were both knocked down to the ground, darkness consuming them both.

It was quiet, you could hear a pen drip. Smoke filled the sky.

A man with a long black leather trench coat walked about, kicking stuff aside, looking around suspiciously.

He pulled out his wan, pointing it towards the sky.

"Momborda!" he shouted.

A large green & white colored skull with a snake like tongue appeared in the sky.

The strange man stood there looking as if he achieved something great.

Harry and Lauren soon awoke, looking around.

The man saw them and started coming towards them.

Lauren gripped Harry's hand tightly as he took a protective stance in front of her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Harry! Lauren!" A voice called out.

It was Ron and Hermione who had worried looks on their faces.

"Where've you two been, we've been look for you for ages." Ron said.

They turned around and looked up at the sky, shocked and surprised.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Then his scar started burning.

"Stupify!" Came several voices.

The four of them ducked down.

"that's my son!" Mr. Weasley shouted, running past the people with wands in their hands.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lauren are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Which one of you conjured it? You've been discovered at the scene of the crime." A man with a grey mustache said, holding his wand said.

"Barty, you can't be serious. They're just kids." Arthur said.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the dark mark Harry, it's his mark." Lauren whispered.

Everyone started to take off, but then Harry spoke up.

"There was a man before. Over there!" He pointed towards the right.

The rest of them took off.

"A man Harry?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't see his face." Lauren spoke up.

Harry nodded.

Without a word, everyone looked back up in the sky at the mark once more.


	3. That Should Be Me

Sorry for the wait, life was happening! HAHA! But here's chapter 3 Sorry If it's short, but I promise chapter 4 will be longer, I couldn't do anything else with this so here it is!

(Song For Chapter: That Should Be Me By: Justin Bieber featuring Rascal Flatts)

_That should be me, Making you laugh_

Chapter 3: That Should Be Me

It was the day after the Quidditch world cup. Harry, Lauren, Ron, and Hermione were on the train back to Hogwarts for a fourth term.

Hermione held a copy of the daily prophet in her hand. It talked about the dark mark that someone conjured that night, and they didn't know who did it.

"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security?" Hermione asked.

"Loads, according to dad." Ron said.

Lauren sat side by side, Lauren looking out the window, while Harry scratched where his scar was.

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar?" Hermione said.

Harry looked at her. "I'm fine."

She leaned over "You know Sirius would want to hear about this, what you saw at the world cup and the dream."

Harry started writing his godfather, Sirius while Lauren & Ron got up to the passing trolley. As she was getting her food, she saw Cedric again.

"two pumpkin pasties please." he said looking up at Lauren, smiling and winking.

She giggled softly, looking at him.

"thank you." he said walking back, looking at her.

Lauren blushed, sitting back down.

Harry looked at her, knowing she just saw Cedric. He got a bad feeling, but wouldn't tell her till the time was right.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts.

Everyone sat in the great hall, listening to Dumbledore give his words of welcome. He mentioned that there would be two schools coming to Hogwarts for a very special event, The Triwizard Tournament.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled.

Dumbledore presented a large goblet.

"The goblet of fire. Any student wishing to submit their name, merely write their name on a piece of parchment and put it in the flame before Thursday night. As of right now, the triwizard tournament has begun." he said.

While sitting with her fellow Gryffindor's, Lauren could overhear from the Hufflepuff table, Cedric and his friends.

"Just ask her out, don't be such a chicken about it Ced." one of his friends said.

He and his friends laughed, as he looked in Lauren's direction.

Lauren felt his gaze on her, she felt a smile creep on her face a she turned to look at him, with a smile on her face, she winked at him as he didn't to her on the train. She turned around, continuing to eat her food.

"She likes you." one of his friends said, smiling at Cedric, who was also smiling himself.

He was definitely going to enter this tournament, not just for himself but also for her.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on the captain of the hufflepuff quid ditch team." George teased.

Lauren chuckled, "so what if I do."

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, & Hermione laughed.

Harry was the only one who didn't laugh. The bad feeling he had on the train, was still there. It wouldn't go away. He looked at Lauren, seeing how happy she was, he wished it was him that made her that happy.

"Harry, you alright?" Lauren asked, looking at him.

Harry looked at her, nodding and putting on a fake smile which she bought. "Yeah, I'm good."

Lauren smiled at him then turned back to others, laughing and giggling, as Cedric kept glancing her way, making her giggle once more.

They soon left the great hall, heading back to the Gryffindor common room, when Cedric stopped her by lightly touching her arm.

"Do you think you could meet me at the lake tomorrow? We could go to the great hall together and see me put my name into the goblet of fire. Want too?" he asked, hopeful.

Harry saw them together, jealously, pain & sadness filled up inside him.

'_that should be me.' _he thought

He continued to the common room.

Lauren looked at him, gazing into his eyes, looking at his hopeful smile, she couldn't say no, she smiled at him.

"I'd love to come with you."

He smiled, looking at her. "great, meet me at the strike of noon."

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Okay, I'll see you then."

He smiled once more then walked away.

When Lauren got to the common room, she fell down on the couch, sighing happily.

"What's got you all giddy?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry looked on.

"Cedric asked me to go with him to the great hall for the goblet of fire tomorrow." she said happily.

Hermione squealed, Ron smiled and Harry got a mix of a sad and jealous look on his face.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

Lauren looked at her, "I said yes."

Hermione squealed again. "The captain of the hufflepuff audits team. You're lucky Lauren, he's so handsome."

Lauren giggled. " I know."

Harry had heard enough, he went upstairs to the boys common room, as did ron after saying goodnight.

"What's got Harry's wand in a knot?" Lauren asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as they headed to the girls common room going to sleep, where Lauren fell into a dream state.

PLEASE R & R!


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

Sorry for the long update, I was on vacation, but managed to get three chapters done, they will be posted soon. Hope you guys like this chap! Thanks a bunch!

DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 4: A Shocking Surprise

After facing that frightening class with Professor Moody, Lauren was excited to go meet Cedric and watch him put his name into the goblet of fire and possibly become one of the triwizard champions.

Lately Lauren had noticed Harry acting strange, not himself. Every time she tried to ask him about it, he'd dodge the question or just say he was okay. Sooner or later she was going to find out what was going on with him.

Harry, Ron, Lauren, & Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the frightening yet interesting class with Professor Moody.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a class room. It's just awful." Hermione said.

Lauren looked out at the rainy window. She got depressed when it rained, and right now she could feel it creeping up on her.

Harry looked over at Lauren, watching her look at the rain. He knew how much she didn't like it.

"You alright Lauren?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm fine."

Harry looked at her, he loved the way her hair shined under the light, the way her eyes glistened, she was beautiful in his eyes.

Lauren caught Harry's glance, she could suddenly feel butterflies in her stomach, Harry never had this affect on her but for some reason at this moment, he did.

Then it ended.

"Merlin's beard, its almost noon, I have to go meet with Cedric. Later!" Lauren was gone in an instant, leaving a sad looking Harry behind.

"We better get going." Ron said.

Harry nodded somberly, following Ron to the great hall.

Lauren ran towards where she was supposed to meet Cedric.

Once she saw his golden colored hair, and his dark colored eyes, she could feel herself blushing.

"I hope I'm not late." she said.

Cedric smiled, "Not at all."

She smiled back, as he held out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She took his hand. "We shall."

They went into the great hall, hand in hand.

Harry and Ron got to the great hall, already seeing Hermione there on the benches, nose in a book as usual.

Students were putting their names into the goblet, only students that were the age of seventeen.

Cedric and Lauren soon arrived, and his friends pushing him, laughing.

"Go on Ced, put it in!" one of them said, laughing.

Lauren looked on, laughing herself as he put his name in, a smile on his face turning towards Lauren.

She looks back at him, smiling through happy tears. But all the while all she could do was worry for him. These tasks were beyond dangerous, they both knew that, but they had to hope that in the end things would work out.

His friends went their separate ways, as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

She leaned on his right shoulder as he held her.

Lauren saw Ron and Harry standing close by, her and Harry's eyes locked in that instant.

So many emotions filled the room. The moment couldn't be put into words.

Harry's glance soon tore away from the pair of them and back to Ron.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nods still looking at Lauren and Cedric, jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ron looked at what Harry was looking at, Lauren & Cedric.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Harry was falling for his best friend, while she was falling hard for Cedric.

Everyone soon gathered in the great hall for the big event, the announcing of the three triwizard champions The Gryffindor's with each other, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, as did Durmstrang and Baubaxton with each other.

They all watched in wonderment and curiosity as Dumbledore went towards the goblet of fire.

The fire was blue but then soon turned red as a piece of parchment soon flew out of it and into his hand, he looked at it.

"The durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" he read aloud.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly for him as he made his way towards the back and into a room.

"The champion for Baubaxton is… Fleur Delacour!" he read again.

Once again everyone cheered and clapped loudly as she made her way in the same direction as Viktor.

Another piece of parchment flew out, all that's was left was the Hogwarts champion.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone was cheering loudly than before.

Cedric & Lauren's eyes met, she gave him an encouraging and supportive smile, as she stood up hugging him tightly and softly kissing his cheek. He grinned and made his was to where Fleur and Viktor were.

Lauren sat in her seat between Ron and Harry, looking on, not seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But only one will go down in history and hoice this chalice, the triwizard cup!" as he said this, a huge sliver trophy was unveiled.

But what everyone failed to notice was the goblet going wild as another piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand.

He looked at it in surprise and shock, as he slowly read out the name.

"Harry Potter."

Everyone, including the professors looked at each other in shock, not believing it.

Dumbledore called out his name again.

Harry just sat there in shock, not moving at all.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Go on Harry, for goodness sake." Hermione said, pushing him up.

So many thoughts went through Lauren's mind, she sat there like a stone, not moving. Fear and worriment overflowed her, she didn't believe that Harry would ever put his name in, she was there that day, there had to be a mistake.

Harry walked towards Dumbledore as he handed Harry the piece of parchment.

Harry looked at it then to Dumbledore, fear in his eyes, as he started walking.

Everyone gave him evil looks, even glares.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen!" one student said.

As Harry made his way, Dumbledore motioned with his eyes for Lauren to come with Harry. She nodded and made her way with Harry.

Once they got into the room, the three champions came into view.

"Harry did you put your name into that goblet of fire? Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked Harry, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"No sir." he answered quickly.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes sir." he said quickly again.

"But of course he is lying!" the headmistress of Baubaxton said.

"The hell he is! The goblet of fire is an exceptionally magical object, only a confoundus charm could've hookwinked it, way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad-eye explained defensively.

Others went on arguing, as Dumbledore went up to Barty. "We'll leave it to you.

Lauren stood next to Cedric, as he wrapped his arm supportively around her waist, as Harry stood there.

"Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight… a triwizard champion." Barty said.

Everyone turned to Harry as he stood there, a small gulp escaping him.

The room started to clear out, Cedric walked Lauren to her common room.

"He didn't do it Cedric, I know Harry, he wouldn't deliberately do something like this. It's just not him." Lauren said, holding back tears.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back tenderly.

"I believe you. Things will eventually work themselves out. Trust me." He said, softly.

Lauren nodded, her head burring into his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he looked at her.

She nodded, as he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, holding her hand tightly.

He pulled away, looking at her as he walked away.

Lauren walked inside the Gryffindor common room.

She sat down near the fireplace, staring at the flames.

After having a brief argument with Ron, Harry walked downstairs to the main common room, where e saw Lauren sitting on the couch.

He sat down next to her. They looked at each other for about 10 seconds.

Lauren turned her attention towards the flames again, thoughts consuming her.

The silence grew, until Lauren spoke up.

"I believe you." she said softly.

Harry looked at her, speechless.

Lauren scooted closer to him, putting her hand softly but hesitantly on top of his.

Harry looked from their now touching hands to her.

To know that she believed him was all that he could ask for, it meant a lot to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those three words." he said.

Lauren squeezed his hand in a friendly manner.

"You're my best friend, I'll always support you through anything. Good or bad."

Harry looked at her, a smile appearing on his face.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she leaned her head softly on his right shoulder, and his head on top of hers.

"I'm scared for you." she softly said.

Lauren leaned her head off his shoulder and looked at him, their eyes locking on each other.

He lifted his left hand to softly wipe away her tears.

She stared at him, and him to her, both looking longingly at each other.

The gaze soon broke.

Lauren got up and quickly went to the girls common room, switching into her pajama's and laid down, leaving Harry to do the same, a mixed expression on his face as he too laid down, falling into a dream state.

What do you think of that moment between Lauren & Harry? Only time will tell how things go for these two. Please hit that little button below, it makes me smile. =) R & R


	5. Feelings Are Revealed

Thanks to those that are reviewing and favorting this story, it means a lot! Sorry if this chapter is sucky, short, or boring. I promise the next few chapters will pick up. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Feelings Are Revealed

Lauren awoke the next morning, dressed in her Gryffindor uniform, heading towards the great hall for breakfast.

While walking down the corridor, someone called out her name. She turned around and saw it was one of Cedric's friends.

The guy held a piece of parchment out to her.

"Cedric asked me to give this to you." he said.

Lauren smiled softly, taking it from him. "Thanks."

The guy nodded, walking away.

Lauren opened the piece of paper and read the note.

'_Lauren,_

_I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night. These past few weeks I've known you have been amazing. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. Meet me outside the trophy room as soon as you're done with your breakfast. -Cedric_

She held the note close to her chest, a small squeal escaping her, she continued making her way to the great hall, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Lauren soon got to the great hall, taking her normal seat next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron.

The all noticed Lauren's good mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked.

Lauren handed Hermione the note, as she began to read it.

"That is so sweet. He really likes you." Hermione said, smiling.

Lauren blushed slightly.

Harry felt his heart sink, knowing that the moment that him and Lauren shared last night meant nothing to her.

Lauren continued eating her breakfast in a fast pace. She glanced at Harry for a second, memories of last night flowing into her mind.

She shook the thought away, it was too much for her to think about.

"I'll see you guys later." She got up and left quickly.

Harry slammed the goblet down on the table, causing Ron and Hermione to look up in surprise.

"What's got your wan in a knot?" Ron asked.

Harry breathed hard, his teeth gritting, he sighed.

"I just don't understand what she sees in him. Yeah he's handsome, and captain/seeker of the Hufflepuff quid ditch team, but what does he have that I don't?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with sympathetic faces then to Harry.

"Never mind." he got up and left.

Lauren walked towards the trophy room, but all she could think about was Harry and the tender moment they shared in the common room. It all faded away when she saw Cedric standing outside the trophy room.

"You made it." he said, smiling.

She smiled back, "Yeah, I did."

He grabbed her hand, walking inside where a woman and a guy with a camera were standing.

Harry soon arrived, seeing Lauren and Cedric together.

Instead of making a scene, he just ignored it and took his place next to Fleur and Viktor.

"This shouldn't take long. Wait for me?" he asked softly, doing that smile she couldn't resist.

Lauren looked at him, a soft and sincere smile on her face, her hand squeezing his.

"I'll wait for you."

He grinned at her, squeezing her hand back and walked with the rest of the champions.

She caught Harry's glance, seeing the hurt, pain, and jealously in his eyes, Lauren tore away from his gaze and walked outside.

The interview lasted shorter than Lauren expected, Cedric came out, smiling at her.

He took her hand as they began walking.

She walked with him to his class, squeezing her hand he walked inside his class.

Lauren soon ended up in the owlery. It was one place she could go to be alone.

She sat down and began writing to her aunt Jenny, telling her about things that have happened so far and about Cedric.

"I thought I'd find you here." a voice said.

Lauren looked up startled. "Harry. You scared me."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Lauren looked at Harry, and smiled. "Don't worry about it.

He nodded, looking around.

Lauren got up, standing next to him. "Expecting something from Sirius?"

She knew all about Harry's godfather Sirius Black, who was in Azkaban prison for 12 years then escaped and soon found out he was innocent.

Harry nodded.

Then a brown owl came out of nowhere, with a letter belonging to Harry. He read it.

"What did it say?" Lauren asked.

"He wants me to meet him at the common room this Saturday night at one clock." he said to her.

Lauren nodded, so did Harry, looking at her.

"We should probably get back." Harry said.

"Yeah, we probably should." She replied back, walking with him back to the castle.

R & R


	6. A Late Night Talk

Sorry for the long update, I was on vacation and school has started back so replies will be slow. Hope this chapter is to everyone's liking and thanks for all that are reviewing and hitting that favorite button, continue to do it!

Chapter 6: A Late Night Talk

It was later that night, everyone was in bed, everyone but Harry. It was around 1' o clock in the morning on a cool dark Saturday night. Harry came running down the steps of the common room. After reading the letter from Sirius, he came down to the fireplace as asked, but was confused at why Sirius had asked him to do this.

As he was sitting there, the flames began to flicker, then he saw a face appear, Sirius's face.

"Sirius? But how?" Harry began to ask but stopped.

"I don't have time to explain. Did you or did you not put your name into that Goblet Of Fire." Sirius asked.

"No." Harry said starting to get loud but was shushed by Sirius.

"I had to ask. Now tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Voldemort and Worm tail, but who was the third man in the room?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"You didn't hear a name? Sirius asked.

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do, something important." Harry explained.

"And what was that?" Sirius asked, looking directly at Harry.

Harry hesitated for a second.

"He wanted… me. I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to me."

He swallowed before speaking again, shaking a bit. "it was only a dream right?"

Sirius looked at him, "yes, it was only a dream. Look Harry, the death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from the goblet, these are just coincidences, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm saying the devil's are inside the walls. Igor Karakoff was a death eater and no one stops being a death eater, then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone sent his own son to Azkaban." Sirius explained.

A sound came from out of no where.

Harry looked at Sirius, nervous and shaking.

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue who put your name into that goblet, but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament." Sirius said.

"I'm not ready for this Sirius." Harry said, shakily.

"You don't have a choice." Sirius said.

Harry heard that same sound again.

"Someone's coming." Harry said.

"keep your friends close Harry." Sirius said.

When Harry went to see who it was, it was Lauren.

"Are you alright Harry? I heard voices." Lauren said.

"Everything's fine, I was talking to Sirius. That's all." Harry said.

Lauren nodded, then looked at Harry. "You nervous? About the first task I mean."

Harry chuckled. "nervous would be an understatement."

Lauren sat near the fireplace, Harry next to her, looking at her. She looked at him, touching his hand, softly.

"I'll be there for you, cheering in the stands." Lauren said, squeezing his hand supportively.

Harry looked at her, then their tightly held hands, their eyes locked on each other's, when Harry did the unthinkable and softly kissed her cheek.

Lauren stared at him, shock and surprise overflowing her. She couldn't deny her growing feelings she had for Harry, but she was with Cedric and she couldn't betray him, even though her feelings were growing for him too.

She started to open her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Without a word or a goodnight, Lauren ran upstairs, where she laid, crying softly, looking out the window.

Harry cursed himself, knowing what he did was stupid. His feeling for Lauren were clear, and she didn't see it. He hoped she would soon.

Heading back up to the boys common room, he laid there, thinking about what he did.

Sorry if it's short, I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	7. A Friendly Warning

Sorry for the LONG update but I've been busy with school and well life in general. Haha! But here is the long awaited update of my HP story, which I love writing just as much as you all love reading it. Hope it's to everyone's liking! Thanks for the people who are reviewing and favor ting, or alerting it is much appreciated.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 7: A Friendly Warning

It had been three days since the kiss between Lauren and Harry. And since then, Lauren had been avoiding him, not wanting another awkward encounter. The First task was only a day away and Harry was in no way prepared, so he had a lot to get prepared for. Ron told Harry that Hagrid was looking for him. So later that night he headed to where Hagrid was waiting for him, along with his indivisibility cloak he got in his first year.

While Hagrid had a moment with the beaubaxton headmistress, she went towards what Hagrid was showing Harry.

"Dragons! That's the first task?" Harry asked, shocked.

Hagrid nodded, "Although that Horntail is a nasty piece of work."

Harry continued looking on fear overflowing him. He could hear Sirius's voice inside his head.

As Harry walked through the hallway's of Hogwarts the next day, all he could see were 'support Cedric/Potter Stinks badges. At first he thought nothing of it, but it soon began to really bug him. Various students would say 'Potter stinks' or 'Cedric rules' and all he could mumble was an irritated thanks in response.

He was looking for Cedric, to warn him about what Hagrid had shown him the previous night. Once he found Cedric and his group of friends, he saw Lauren sitting with them, Cedric on her lap, laughing.

"Can I have a word?" He asked.

Cedric nodded, getting up, his friends saying Potter stinks. Lauren gave them evil glares and they didn't say it again.

"Dragon's, that's the first task." Harry said, once him and Cedric were alone.

Cedric was a little taken aback.

"They have one for each of us." Harry continued.

Cedric nodded, "And Fleur and Krum, do they know?"

"No." Harry answered.

Cedric nodded again; as Harry began to walk away he stopped him.

"Listen, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them. Lauren's been a help."

Harry shook his head, "Forget about it."

Cedric went back to his friends and Lauren, smiling.

As Harry continued walking, he could hear Malfoy's taunting voice.

"My father and I have a bet you see. I think you won't last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you won't last 5."

This made Harry Furious.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."" He said, walking away.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy repeated, getting out his wand to get Harry, but then Mad-Eye Moody showed up.

"Oh no you don't sonny!" Mad-Eye shouted, pointing his wand towards Malfoy and turning him into a ferret.

Everyone soon crowded around laughing as Mad-Eye was levitating ferret Malfoy in the air and into Goyle's pants.

Crabbe reached in and the ferret bit him, Mad-Eye winked at Harry, who was roaring with laughter.

Then Professor Mongoncall showed up, turning Malfoy to normal.

Malfoy looked around, stunned then to Mad-Eye.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? I could tell stories about your father that would even curl your greasy hair. It doesn't end here!" Mad-Eye shouted.

McGonagall got in front of him, angry.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Mad-Eye nodded. "He did."

She shooed the students away, as Mad-Eye stuck out his tongue behind her back. He motioned for Harry to follow him. They arrived to his office, having Harry sit down.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do? A strategy by any chance?" Mad-Eye asked.

Harry shook his head. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Listen to me Potter. Your pal Diggory, by your age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Deleacour, she's as much of a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karakoff's is not. They have strategy, and you can bet it will play to Krum's strengths." Mad-Eye explained.

Harry just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Come on Potter, what are your strengths?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. I can fly, I'm a fair flyer." Harry said.

"Better than fair the way I heard it." Mad-Eye said, a small smile on his face.

Harry looked at him, "I'm not allowed a broom."

Mad-Eye looked him right in the eye. "You're allowed a wand."

When Mad-Eye said that, it made Harry really think. If he wasn't allowed a broom but a wand, he knew what he could do.

**Hope this chapter was to everyone's liking, the next will try to be long I promise. You know what makes me happy and update faster? REVIEWS! SO R&R!**


	8. The First Task

**Thanks for all the people that are reviewing, alerting, or putting and this story as their favorite It means a lot! Keep them coming! Hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling, while Lauren & the plot are all in my control.**

Chapter 8: The First Task

It was the day of the first task, and no one was more nervous than Harry. Walking out of the Gryffindor common room and into the great hall for breakfast. He got there and saw no sign of Ron or Hermione, but saw Lauren, sitting by herself. It had been days since they last talked, and Harry figured no time was better than now for them to talk about what happened between them that night.

Harry sat across from her, a bowl of cereal in front of him. They didn't look at each other for a second, but soon they did.

As Lauren began to speak, so did Harry. She motioned for him to go first.

Harry chuckled, and then got serious. "I want to apologize for what happened that night."

Lauren felt her heart sink a bit, knowing he was apologizing for. She guessed it was for the best.

"Don't apologize. It was late and we didn't really know what we were doing so it was bound to happen." Lauren said.

Harry looked at her, smiling softly at her, as Lauren did the same to him.

"We should go, the task will start soon." Lauren softly said.

Harry nodded, finishing his juice, as him and Lauren got up to go to the first task.

Students from every house had arrived to the semi huge arena to watch their favorite champion compete. Each of them held up banners to show their support even had parts of their face painted the house colors. They anxiously waited for the task to begin.

The four champions walked around the tent, nervously waiting for the task to begin.

Harry & Cedric shared civil nods and glances, pacing back and forth.

Lauren sat on one of the beds, watching Harry & Cedric, not really knowing what to say or do. She got up to walk towards Cedric, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

He smiled softly at her, touching her hand.

Harry glanced at them jealousy in the pit of his stomach, he turned away when he heard a 'psst' coming from the end of the tent.

Harry walked towards where he was hearing the noise.

"Harry? Is that you?" the voice asked.

It was Hermione.

"Yeah." He said, whispering.

Hermione gulped softly. "How are you feeling? Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione nodded. "The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon?" Harry asked.

Hermione started flinging her arms around Harry, hugging him tight. A camera soon went off.

"Young love." Said a voice. "How… stirring." It was Rita Skeeter.

Everyone looked around stunned, Lauren annoyed, Cedric next to her with his arm wrapped securely around her.

"If everything goes unfortunate, you two may even make the front page." She said in her high squeaky voice.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions, and friends." Viktor said in his deep voice.

Rita looked up, stunned.

"No matter, we got what we wanted."

The camera went off one more time and she left.

Dumbledore soon came inside.

"Good day champions, gather around."

All the champions gathered around in a circle, the professors standing behind each champion as Barty held a small bag in his hand, going around to each champion, giving them their dragon.

Barty got to Harry. He knew which dragon he was getting, the Hungarian Horntail.

"Your objective is simple, collect the egg. Good luck." Barty said.

Cedric was first.

"Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon." Dumbledore said.

The cannon went off.

Cedric and Lauren looked at each other, Lauren giving him a supportive and encouraging smile as he went out of the tent.

Lauren went back to where she was sitting, occasionally talking to Fleur and Viktor.

Harry came to sit next to her, a soft smile on her face.

"You nervous?" Lauren asked.

Harry chuckled. "Nervous would be an understatement."

Lauren chuckled, blushing a bit. She looked at him.

"You'll do fine, I have faith in you. Just go out there and do your best and… try to come back in one piece."

Harry chuckled, smiling. "I'll try."

Lauren chuckled, looking at him and also smiling.

Soon Fleur and Viktor went out and Cedric came back in.

Cedric had a few scars on his face, a large gash on his left palm, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix.

It was soon Harry's turn.

Lauren started getting tears in her eyes; she was really scared for him and worried about even more about him. Without hesitation she hugged him tightly, letting the tears flow.

"Good luck, and please be careful."

Harry nodded, eyes clenching as he pulled away looking at her eye to eye. "I will."

People chanted his name loudly as he went out.

Cedric could sense how Lauren was feeling, he went up to her, and grabbed her hand in a supporting yet loving manner.

"He'll be fine."

Lauren looked up at Cedric, and without a word ran into his arms, the tears continuing to flow.

She turned around, Cedric still holding her hand and from a distance she could see Harry get thrown around by the dragon. She clenched her eyes tightly, watching the horrific scene take place.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" Hermione shouted from the stands.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted from behind a large boulder.

It got silent for a few seconds, then out came Harry's broom flying in the air. He got on it and was zooming away.

Lauren cheered him on, a big smile on her face.

After the dragon chased him around the castle, Harry soon flew back; retrieving the golden egg.

The crowd supporting him cheered loudly and clapping, as well as whooping and hollering for him, a big smile on his face as he went back into the tent.

Lauren sat on the bed, with Cedric next to her. Once she saw Harry, in that instant she got up and was hugging him.

"Thank god you're alright." She whispered in his ear.

Harry sat down. His right arm was broken, had a few scars, and a gash of blood on the left part of his face, which was cleaned up in no time.

Cedric went to his group of friends, while Lauren stayed with Harry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

Harry looked at her, "Alright. My arm hurts a bit, but other than that I'm brilliant."

Lauren nodded, and then hugged him again. "I'm just glad you're safe and not hurt as badly."

"Me too." Harry said, wrapping his good arm around her.

Cedric looked at Harry and Lauren for a second, feeling his heart briefly sink, then went back to his friend.

"Let's get back to the common room. I'm sure the others are waiting to congratulate you." Lauren smiled softly.

Harry looked back at her and couldn't help but smile softly back. "Let's go."

And they left, together, like they were when they first arrived.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER AND ALSO MAKES ME HAPPY! **


	9. Awkward Moments and Awkward Rejections

_**Chapter 9:Awkward Moments**_

_**& Awkward Rejections**_ 11/06/2012

**I'm SO sorry to all you amazing readers that its taken so long for me to update this amazing Harry Potter story that I have written and left all of you lovely readers hanging, I've had A LOT going on in my personal life and just basically dealing with a lot. But never fear, I will be updating this story as often as I can. Thank you all so much for your support for this story, It really means a lot to me. And without further ado, here's chapter 9 of Thinking Of You. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing person that I call my inspiration for becoming a writer, J.K Rowling. While Lauren and the plot all belong to me! **

**Happy Reading!**

It had been a week since the first task, and everyone was in recovery mode, especially the four champions themselves. Sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Lauren sat at the Gryffindor table, talking amongst themselves, mostly about the first task. Harry was next to Lauren, across from Ron and Hermione who was next to each other.

"Look at this! I can't believe it she's done it again. '_Mrs. Granger, a plain but seemingly ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is non other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word on how Harry Potter's taking his latest emotional blow.'_ " Hermione read from the Daily Prophet.

Lauren rolled her eyes, continuing to eat, not really knowing what to say.

The others continued to eat until a first year came up to Ron with a huge parcel.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley." The first year said.

"Thank you Nigel." Ron said.

Nigel stood there with a book in hand, looking anxiously at Harry.

Lauren cleared her throat.

"Not now Nigel, later." Ron said in a low voice. The first year walked away.

Hermione and Lauren gave Ron a look.

"I promised I'd get him Harry's autograph." He answered.

The other three rolled their eyes as Ron was opening up his package, only to see that they were dress robes.

"Mum sent me a dress." Ron said, confused.

Harry chuckled. "It does match your eyes, is there a bonnet? Ahah!"

Ron chuckled. "Nose down Harry." He walked towards Ginny. "These must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny said.

Hermione and Lauren giggled.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you." Lauren said, trying to contain a giggle.

Everyone else soon started laughing.

"Dress robes, for what?" Ron asked.

All the Gryffindor's were gathered in a room with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch as she began explaining about The Yule Ball, which was a dance that had been held for many centuries. Of course most of the girls were eager and excited while most of the boys were the complete opposite about it.

Harry knew this would be the perfect time to tell Lauren how he felt, even though she was with Cedric, that wasn't going to stop him.

Throughout the course of a week, guys were going up asking girls, and girls were asking guys, some saying yes, and some facing hard rejection.

Lauren on the other hand had countless guys ask her to be their date, but she kindly rejected them all. Cedric had yet to ask her and deep down inside, she hoped he would.

While sitting near the lake with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Lauren had her nose stuck in a book, who, like Hermione was ignoring the pack of girls following Viktor Krum, who glanced at Hermione from time to time. The others were soon decided to leave, Lauren decided to stay a bit longer.

It soon got quiet, almost too quiet to Lauren's liking. She heard rustling from the bushes, but turned around to see it was nothing. She continued reading her book, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw it was Cedric, with a small white flower in his hand.

Lauren chuckled. "You sure do know how to sneak up on a girl."

Cedric chuckled, sitting next to her. "I hope I didn't scare you."

Lauren shook her head. "No, not at all. I recognized your footsteps."

Cedric chuckled again. Handing her the flower that was in his hand, he grabbed her hand, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Will you, Lauren Hamilton, be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Lauren's heart skipped a beat, she could see the hopefulness in his eyes, she gazed into his eyes, holding his hand. Looking at the flower, she looked back up at him and smiled.

"I would love to be your date." Lauren smiled.

Cedric did that grin that always made her blush, he lifted up her right hand and softly kissed the palm of it.

"I can't wait."

She held his hand. "Me either."

They looked at each other, smiles on both their faces. When Lauren was around Cedric, she was a different person, the person who longed to come out of inside her. But when she was with Harry, she was just Lauren, no one different just herself. Lauren knew she had a tough choice to make, but she knew in the end she'd make the right choice.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." Cedric said, standing up.

Lauren stood up, still holding his hand, and walked back to the castle with him.

They got in front of the Gryffindor common room, smiles still plastered on their faces.

Cedric leaned in and softly kissed her cheek, smiling as he released her hand and walked away.

Lauren let out a small squeal as she went inside the common room. Falling in the nearest seat, she still held the flower Cedric had given her, she blushed at the thought. Then she thought of Harry, he would be heartbroken when he found out that she was going with Cedric and not him.

And right on cue, in came Harry, a smile also plastered on his face. Lauren went to sit next to him.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

Harry looked at her. "I finally plucked up the courage to ask Cho Chang to the ball and she said yes!." He fell back on the couch, a dreamlike smile on his face.

Lauren felt her heart sink to it's lowest pit. Harry was going with Cho Chang, of the Raven claw house. She should be happy for him, but all she could feel was what he felt whenever he saw her with Cedric.

"Oh, that's g-great. I'm happy for you." She lied, plastering the best fake smile she could.

Harry looked at her and right away knew she was lying. He saw the flower in her hand, and knew she already agreed to go with Cedric. Of course he was heartbroken, knowing that she was the one he really wanted to take, but it was too late, and they were going with other people.

Without a word or a goodnight, Harry went up to the boys common room.

Lauren knew it right then and there, she was falling for her best friend.

**So, what do you guys think? PLEASE let me know by hitting that little button below **** The next chapter will be The Yule Ball, with some surprises and shocks in store. REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**Also: Please check out my Spider-Man story, 'You're All I Need' Thank you!**


	10. A Night Where Anything Happens

Chapter 10: A Night Where Anything

Happens 11/15/2012

**Thank you all who are reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story and even favorting me as an author, it really means a lot, thanks guys! And without further ado, here's chapter 10 with some shocks, surprises, and heartbreak. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, it belongs to my Idol, the ever so amazing J.K Rowling. While Lauren and the plot all belong to me.**

It was the night everyone had been waiting for and no one was more nervous than Lauren.

Lauren stood there in front of the mirror with her long black halter top dress with her hair all loose and wavy, her long sparkly black dangling diamond earrings, and her light makeup. Her heart was pounding, she could feel herself sweating a bit. Anything could happen tonight, she knew that, and that's what made her nervous.

"Come on, we got to get down to the Great Hall." Hermione said.

Lauren nodded, seeing Hermione dressed in her elegant violet/pink dress, as they walked down together.

Harry and Ron on the other hand were already down near the Great Hall, Harry with Cho and Ron with Pavarti Patil.

"The girl's probably up in her room crying her eyes out." Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione of course. Why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she was going with?" Ron asked.

"Cause we'd take the mickey out of her if she did." Harry said.

Before Ron could say anymore, Professor MonGongcall came up to tell him and Cho that the champions are the first to dance.

"Wow, they look beautiful." Cho said, turning around in awe.

Harry turned around to see Hermione and Lauren walking down the steps. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them, Cho was right, they were beautiful. When he looked at Lauren, he heart stopped, he was speechless. She was stunning.

Hermione walked to her date, who was non other than Viktor Krum, as he clicked his heels and bowed in front of her, smiling softly.

Lauren walked past Harry, giving him a nod and a small smile walking towards Cedric, who was ever so handsome in his tuxedo.

He cleared his throat. "Wow Lauren, you look.. Amazingly beautiful."

Lauren blushed, "You're not too bad yourself."

Cedric chuckled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She gladly took his arm, smiling. "We shall."

They walked in with the rest of the champions, as everyone inside clapped and cheered for them as they got on the dance floor, the music began to play.

They were dancing and twirling about, listening to the music play. When it came time for the lift off part of the dance, Cedric placed both hands on Lauren's waist and lifted her high in the air, hearing her laugh and giggle as he brought her back down as the rest of the people did the same.

When that dance was over, everyone in the Great Hall was soon crowded around the stage as Professor Filtwick introduced a band that got everyone cheering loudly and screaming loudly. As the music began to play, people were moving their bodies and bobbing their heads to the music, just enjoying themselves.

When that ended, everyone soon headed off towards the drink table and others going of to do other things.

Lauren's head was spinning from all the excitement, not leaving Cedric's side as they were both laughing and smiling at one another.

While Cedric went to go get drinks, Lauren took a seat next to Harry, who couldn't stop looking at her, and her looking at him. Before they could say a word, Hermione showed up, spinning around happily taking a seat next to Lauren.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"No we don't care to join you and _Viktor_." Ron said in a mockingly angry tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

As they continued arguing, Harry motioned to Lauren with his eyes if she wanted to go on the dance floor and of course she accepted. They got on the dance floor where very few people were, and began swaying softly, staring at one another, smiling softly.

For Harry, having Lauren in his arms was more than he could ask for in a million years, it was the perfect moment for him, if only it didn't have to end. He figured now was a better time than ever to tell her how he felt for her.

"Lauren, there's something I need to tell you." Harry said, looking directly in her eyes.

Lauren looked at him, by the look on his face, she could tell it was something serious.

"What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath, holding her hand, looking at her. "Lauren, I'm in love with you. I always have been, I just didn't realize it till now. I know you're with Cedric but… I want you to know how I feel about you. Every time you're near I can't stop smiling, when we're close, it's hard for me to breathe. And when I look into your eyes, my heart stops. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I love you and care about you. And I hope in time you feel the same for me."

All Lauren could do was stare at him, tears filling up in her eyes. She knew Harry felt this way about her, it was only a matter of time before he actually told her. She looked back Cedric who was laughing with his friends, then back to Harry. She had no idea what to say, but she had to be honest with him and herself.

"Harry, I… feel the same about you, I really do. But I can't possibly be with you and Cedric at the same time. I love Cedric, but I also love you and I can't deny that, anymore than I want too. You're my best friend, whom I'm now falling for. But… I need time." She softly kissed his cheek and walked to where Cedric and his friends were.

Harry was full of emotions, words couldn't describe how he felt at that moment, standing there on the dance floor.

After standing there for 10 minutes, he went back to his table and sat down next to Ron, who was fuming.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "She feels the same but she doesn't want to leave Cedric. She needs time."

Ron put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Things will work out mate, you'll see."

Harry nodded, looking towards Lauren who was now slow dancing with Cedric.

While slow dancing with Cedric, having him hold her close, all she could think about was what Harry said to her. It was too much for her to think about.

"This has been the best night of my life." Cedric softly said, interrupting Lauren's thoughts.

Lauren smiled softly, blushing. "I could say the same."

Cedric smiled at her. "I love you Lauren."

Lauren was taken aback. She was speechless, she knew Cedric was going to tell her this, it was only a matter of time before he told her. She wanted to cry, she loved Cedric, but she also loved Harry.

Lauren held his hand, looking him in the eyes. "I love you too."

Smiling, Cedric slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips unexpectedly against Lauren's.

The kiss took Lauren by complete surprise and shock. She kissed him back softly, a smile appearing on her face. Fireworks were going off, sparks were flying. But during the kiss all Lauren could see was… Harry.

Walking back inside, Harry saw what he didn't want to see, Lauren and Cedric kissing. He was furious, fuming on the inside to know that she kissed him back, made him beyond jealous. Not wanting to watch anymore, he walked out.

Pulling back from Cedric, Lauren saw Harry walk away, her heart fell, he saw the kiss.

"Give me a second."

She went to Harry. "Harry wait! I can explain."

Harry turned around towards her, angry.

"How can you explain what I just saw!? You, snogging Cedric. There's nothing you can say that will change that! After I poured out my heart to you, you go and do what you just did, like what I said meant nothing to you! I just need sometime to myself." Without another word, Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Lauren stood there, feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stepped on repeatedly. She sat on the steps, letting tears fall freely from her eyes, letting out a soft sob. She wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up to see Cedric coming towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Lauren shook her head. "Can you walk me back to the common room?"

Cedric nodded his head. "Sure, I'll do anything for you."

He helped her up and walked her back.

They soon reached the Gryffindor common room. They looked at each other.

"Thanks for a great night. I really had fun." Lauren said.

Cedric nodded. "Thanks for accompying me."

Lauren smiled as Cedric kissed her once more. "Goodnight."

Lauren said the same, walking inside, also watching him walk away.

She got inside to see Harry sitting near the fireplace. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Lauren tore away from his gaze and walked up to the girls common room, while Harry sat there, staring hard at the flames.

**Trust me when I say this was a VERY hard chapter for me to write and I cried as I was writing it. Alright you guys know the drill. REVIEW!**

**I'll be posting a poll on who you think Lauren should end up with, Harry or Cedric? VOTE!**


End file.
